Lesson in Love
by Ransomed Heart
Summary: [oneshot] A conversation between Jeremie and Aelita about Yumi and Ulrich's relationship leads to Jeremie explaining love to Aelita.


ah, yet another oneshot. don't kill me, i'm still working on VA and H, both of their next chapters are almost  
  
complete and ready for posting.  
  
disclaimer- i don't own Code Lyoko  
  
**by the way, this is centered during the episode Laughing Fit, but it branches off, so don't expect it to  
  
follow the episode. I pick up during Jeremie's conversation with Aelita about Yumi and Ulrich. The first part  
  
is the actual dialogue between Jeremie and Aelita, i taped the episode so i'm using it as a reference.  
**  
-----  
  
**Lesson in Love**  
  
"It's strange that they're mad at each other," Aelita mused to Jerimie. "Yumi and Ulrich always get   
  
along so well."  
  
"You know, Aelita," Jeremie re-adjusted his arms on the chair he was sitting backwards on, staring at   
  
his computer screen. "Very often people who get along well have fights."  
  
"Really? What about you and I?" Aelita looked at Jeremie quizzically. "Why don't we ever fight?"  
  
"You and I? I don't know really.. I don't..Anyway, XANNA's been quiet lately." Jeremie dodged the   
  
question. "Too quiet, don't you think?"(This next line is where I branch off)  
  
Aelita cocked her head at Jeremie, obviously thinking. "Did you just 'dodge the question'? I think  
  
that's what Odd called it...."  
  
Jeremie winced inwardly. _'Odd!'_ "Of course not, Aelita, why would you think that?" Jeremie began  
  
blushing.  
  
"You just changed the subject suddenly. Do you think Yumi will stay mad?" Jeremie tried to take the  
  
question in stride; it was still dangerous territory, just less dangerous than her question on their   
  
relationship.  
  
"I don't think so, Aelita. If she loves Ulrich as much as he obviously loves her she can't stay mad for  
  
long."  
  
"How do you know they love each other," Aelita pressed. Jeremie shifted in the seat again.  
  
"The way she gets jealous and protective when other girls flirt with him, how she always is the one  
  
trapped with him somewhere, unless of course Sissy intervenes. In his case, it's the way he looks at her,  
  
how he always rushs to save her. Like the time Yumi fell into the virtual void in Lyoko. Even though Ulrich  
  
was badly hurt he insisted upon going in to save her. Or when XANNA replaced Yumi with a copy and he got so  
  
upset when she flirted with me." Jeremie colored slightly at the memory. "Gosh, that was an embarassing   
  
moment."   
  
Aelita nodded, begining to understand. "Or the time when Yumi was trapped inside the Guardian. I thought  
  
Ulrich was going to destroy that thing trying to get her out. And when she told him that he would have to   
  
attack her to devirtualize her he looked like he was being ripped in two. In the end Odd had to shoot her   
  
with a laser arrow because Ulrich couldn't bring himself to hit her."   
  
Jeremie smiled. "Exactly."  
  
"Is that always how people act when they love each other?" Aelita seemed enthralled with the idea of   
  
love.  
  
"No, not always," Jeremie informed her. "People show love in different ways. Some people spend time  
  
with the person they love, some give gifts to them, stuff like that. Sometimes people don't even say 'I love  
  
you,' they show their love by caring about the other person's safety, or telling them that they can't live  
  
without them. There are many ways to show the person you care about that you love them. Oftentimes people  
  
will become best freinds with the person they love."  
  
"We spend a lot of time together," Aelita said. Jeremie froze like a deer in the headlights, helpless  
  
as Aelita continued. "And does virtualization count as a gift?"  
  
Jeremie fumbled through his brain for some kind of explanation that didn't include his confessing love  
  
to Aelita, but she kept going on.  
  
"Why do you always yell at the others to protect me in Lyoko?"  
  
"Um...Well, Aelita...I just can't stand the thought of loosing you. You're my best friend, I care about  
  
you too much to let anything happen to you." Jeremie stopped, realizing what he had just said. He froze again  
  
and waited for her to process that information. Finally she smiled at him.  
  
"You're my best friend too Jeremie," she said softly. "You better go, it's late and you have class in   
  
the morning. Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight, Aelita!" Jeremie watched the window in the screen close. "Whew."  
  
-----  
  
that was awful, talk about an episode of bad writing. oh well, at least it's out of my system. 


End file.
